1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for storing energy, and more particularly relates to a method for storing energy using compressed electrically charged gas.
2. Description of Related Art
Current models for energy storage suffer from poor energy densities and high cost of operation. Most common energy storage devices such as batteries use various types of designs but all eventually rely on separation of charges thereby creating an electric field or electromotive force between the positively and negatively charged regions wherein the energy is stored.
Some other methods store energy in chemical bonds of substances while some others use mechanical set ups to store energy. Examples of Chemical Energy storage include Hydrogen Fuel as well as Fossil Fuels such as Gasoline. Mechanical energy storage is seen in Flywheels, Compressed Air Storage as well as Pumped Hydro.
All current models suffer from one of two, or both, problems—High energy density options, such as fossil fuels, are environmentally destructive and can't feasibly be manufactured synthetically in an economical way. On the other hand, systems that can be produced synthetically and manufactured economically generally have very low energy densities (Joules/kg or Joules/m3) making them unviable for various commercial requirements. Besides, the cost in terms of Dollars per Kilo-watt-hour ($/kwhr) is usually too high to be practical.
Therefore, there is a need of a new method for storing energy with large energy densities, comparable to and possibly much higher than fossil fuels, while also being environmentally friendly, easy to manufacture, efficient, versatile, scalable and highly economical.